deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Tracer vs Ruby Rose
Tracer VS Ruby Rose is a What-If? DEATH BATTLE Featuring Tracer from the Video Game Series Overwatch and Ruby Rose from the Web Series RWBY. TracerRose.png|WarpyNeko930 Ruby vs Tracer.jpeg|Dio the Ludicolo Ruby Rose vs. Tracer.png|GalacticAttorney Tracer VS Ruby Rose.png|Commander Ghost Ruby vs Tracer.jpg|Cartoonfan12345 What-if Death Battle Ruby Rose vs. Tracer.jpg|Venage237 IMG_0654.JPG Tracer vs Ruby Rose.PNG|ZDogg S Interlude Death Battle Theme Max: Speed, guns, and high tech technology. '' 'MadMaxPyro: And these two gun wielding, tech using girls are the best at this combination.' ''Max: Ruby Rose, the scythe/gun wielding huntress of RWBY. '' 'MadMaxPyro: And Tracer, the time traveling pilot of Overwatch. ''' Max: I'm Max and he's MadMaxPyro who is also me because I'm really just one person. And because I feel like it, I'm going to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a death battle!!!!! Ruby Rose Red Like Roses Background * Full Name: Ruby Rose * Height: 5'2", 157 cm * Weight: Unknown * Birthday: October 31 * Residence: Patch, Vale * Training: Taiyang Xiao Long, Qrow Branwen, Beacon Academy, Signal Academy * Age: 15 (Vol. 1-3), 16 (Vol. 4, 5 and onward) * Family: Yang Xiao Long (Older half-sister) Summer Rose (Deceased Mother), Taiyang Xiao Long (Father), Qrow Branwen (Uncle), Zwei (Family pet dog) * Team RWBY (members): Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna, Yang Xiao Long * Team RNJR (members): Jaune Arc, Nora Valkyrie, Lie Ren * Fetish: WEAPONS * Semblance: Super-Speed * Favorite food: Cookies and Milk * Inspired by: Red Riding Hood Max: Born to Taiyang Xiao Long and Summer Rose (Who passed shortly after), Ruby grew up in Patch, outside Vale, where she spent her childhood training with her uncle and father at Signal and playing with her half-sister, Yang. She is a positive and friendly girl and is very skilled with her scythe, Crescent Rose. MadMaxPyro: After a night stopping a robbery, by beating up the goons of Roman Torchwick, and forcing him to retreat, she caught the attention of Professor Ozpin and was accepted into Beacon Academy at age 15, where she became the leader of her team to train to be huntresses to kill the dark monsters that infest their world called Grimm. She soon found herself in a team with her sister Yang, and new friends Weiss and Blake, together they became team RWBY. Max: Ruby is quite proficient with her badass scythe named Crescent Rose which she custom made herself by the way. With Crescent Rose, she has slaughtered whole hordes of Grimm in brutal fashion. Hell, she even cut a giant bird Grimm's head off! MadMaxPyro: But Crescent Rose is more than just a scythe! It can also work as a freaking sniper rifle and transform itself into a high caliber sniper rifle mode as well. Holy shit, that is the most awesome weapon combination I have ever seen. Max: Ruby can also switch the type of ammunition using special crystals called "dust" to shoot elemental rounds of ammo. Like fire dust, electric dust, and gravity dust. MadMaxPyro: Ruby also possesses a semblance, her very own super power basically. Every human in the RWBY universe has one but each semblance is unique to that individual person, everyone's semblance is different. Ruby's semblance is speed. She can become so fast that she twirls into rose petals in the air hence her name Ruby Rose. One time she even used her semblance to become fast enough to create a tornado while fighting a gorilla Grimm. Max: Ruby is already naturally fast enough to run up walls, and sprint and jump on objects while they are falling in mid-air in seconds, took out groups of Beowulf Grimm before her bullet shells hit the ground, ran up a cliff while dragging a giant bird Grimm with her scythe (though she did have ad Weiss' help by defying gravity), used her semblance to twirl so fast she created a vacuum in a food fight, the force of the wind sending all of her friends crashing against a wall and blew a crater in it. MadMaxPyro: Like everyone else in RWBY, Ruby has an aura which acts as a shield protecting the user's body giving them above average durability than that of real life humans. However, everyone's aura has a limit. Once enough damage is dealt to them their aura will be depleted leaving them vulnerable and this is no different for Ruby. Max: But Ruby's most powerful ability of all are her silver eyes. As said by her Uncle Qrow, silver eyes are an extremely rare trait but those that have them like Ruby have access to an incredible power. MadMaxPyro: After witnessing her dear friend Pyrrha Nikos get murdered by Cinder Fall, in a rage Ruby unleashed the power of her silver eyes for the first time. She somehow released white beams from her eyes that were so powerful that they froze a giant Grimm Dragon while simultaneously severely injuring the powerful fall maiden Cinder Fall to the point of leaving Cinder with only one eye and unable to speak for a long time. Max: Ruby is strong enough to drag a T-Rex sized giant bird Grimm up a cliff and cut its head off with her scythe, destroyed a prototype of the giant mech suit the Atlesian Paladin-290 with the aid of her fellow teammates, killed a Gorilla Grimm by herself, froze a Grimm dragon by herself and severely injured Cinder Fall with the same attack, helped team RNJR killed the Nuckleavve Grimm, also helped them kill a giant rock monster Grimm, cut off Tyrian's tail and she is durable enough to survive point-blank explosions from Roman Torchwick's explosive cane ammo and very high falls. MadMaxPyro: But this doesn't mean she doesn't have some weaknesses like her main one which is that she is not so great at fighting without her scythe. When disarmed, Ruby is very unskilled at hand to hand combat and she is very physically weak without a weapon. Take away her scythe and she is basically as good a fighter as any average teenage girl. Not to mention, she has very little experience actually using her silver eyes and barely any control over them. Over using her semblance drains energy, she is still often caught by other semblance users despite her super speed, and she is still only 16 being quite naive, young, and inexperienced. '' Max: But despite those drawbacks, Ruby Rose is still a badass monster slaying huntress who seeks to be a hero fighting for justice against evil. '' Tracer Overwatch- Theme Login Screen Music Song [1 HOUR] Background * Real Name: Lena Oxton * Age: 26 * Height: 5'4" | 162 cm * Birthplace: London, England * Became a full member of Overwatch by age 21 * Agent ID: 3945_50 * Specializes in hit-and-run tactics * Favorite catchphrase: "Cheers, love! The cavalry's here!" ** Torbjorn was actually the person who first said this quote. * Class: Offense and Flanker * In a lesbian relationship with Emily and best friends with Winston. ''Max: Legends have it that there will be an agent who will protect of London in the UK, and her name is Lena Oxton (A.K.A. Tracer). Born in London, She was destined to be a pilot in the Overwatch agency. She was the first one to fly the prototype called the "Slipstream". She was going to fly it, until the teleportation matrix malfunctioned and it disappeared along with her and then she was presumed dead. She appeared months later, but as a ghost. However, she wasn't really a ghost, her molecules are desynchronized from the flow of time. ''MadMaxPyro: Overwatch's scientists and doctors were stumped, until a gorilla named Winston had found a way. He invented a "chrono accelerator" to fix Tracer and her time problem and not only does it lock her in the present, but now she can control the flow of time around her. Not only did she become one of Overwatch's agents but she became Winston's best friend. ''Max: Tracer is equipped with two pulse pistols as her primary weapons. They shoot blue lasers at a rapid-fire speed of 20 rounds per seconds and they are powered by her chronal accelerator. However, they are only powerful when Tracer is within very close range of her target, the farther away she gets the weaker they become. '' DEATH BATTLE Tracer Ruby FIGHT.gif|Dio the Ludicolo Tracer VS Rose.png|Commander Ghost Tracer VS Rose 2.png|Commander Ghost (Version 2) Conclusion Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Girls Only' themed Death Battles Category:Commander Ghost Category:'Speed' Themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Web Shows' themed Death Battles Category:'Gun Fights' Themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:MadMaxPyro Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:Adopted What-If? Death Battles Category:'RWBY Vs Overwatch' themed Death Battles Category:Technology Duel Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year Category:Death Battles under construction for 2 years